


[Podfic] Mary, Mother of God

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [9]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMary, Mother of Godby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:when you kissed theKing,did you wonder why me?
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Mary, Mother of God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). Log in to view. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z08hey9lac73rry/Mary%20Mother%20of%20God.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:14 | 3.15 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I think this is my 200th work on AO3!


End file.
